1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image-projecting toy, and more particularly, to a simulator toy for simulating driving a car by steering a projected image of a car on a running street and around obstacles such as buildings.
2 Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to provide a simulator toy with an endless film or a transparent disk displaying a desired image located at the rear side of a transparent screen. The images are projected onto a screen or other projection surface by a light source. It is also known to use a cathode ray tube (CRT) to display pre-recorded images by means of a computerized electronic control system.
The known endless film or transparent disk simulators produce inadequate images and cannot achieve satisfactory matching between the images projected and an actuating mechanism such as a handle or an operation rod. As a result, the player is unable to experience the sensation of driving.
CRT simulators using an electronic control system are more realistic, but because of the large scale and expense of CRT simulators, they are not appropriate for use as toys.